Love Never Dies
by scifigirl77
Summary: On a deserted planet, Sg1 finds a new ally and an old acquaitance. My very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel was excited. SG1 had just found this planet with many old artifacts. He had gotten permission to dig for mare while Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c went looking for life. He was half hoping they didn't find any so he could keep digging.

After an hour with no luck, he was about to give up when he found a blue stone. He tried to lift it but saw that it was attached to something. He brushed away dirt and sand to reveal a drawing of the eye of Ra, yet somehow it was different.

"Uh… guys?" he called over the radio. "Come back."

"We're still trying to find life, Jackson," Mitchell called back.

"Well, stop for a while and come back."

"What did you find?" Sam asked.

"You won't believe me unless you see it."

"Why won't we believe you?"

"I found a painting of the eye of Ra."

There was a long pause. Finally, "We're on our way."

When they found Daniel, he was on his knees, dirt everywhere around him. "Hey guys," he said as they approached.

"Been busy, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I found more drawings of the eye. Looks like multiple Goa'ulds lived here. At least three."

"Which Goa'ulds, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, I found the symbols of Ra, Osiris and Nephthys.."

"Who's that last one?" Cameron asked.

"She was the Egyptian goddess of the dead. We haven't met her yet."

"So could she still be here?" Sam asked. "I mean, we know Ra and Osiris are dead but we never encountered… what's her name?"

"Nephthys and it's entirely possibleshe's here. Do you feel her presence?" Daniel asked Sam, remembering that she had that ability.

"Not at this moment, but it doesn't mean she's not here."

"Ok, well, why don' we keep looking for life and Jackson, you keep digging," Mitchell said.

They all nodded and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have been walking for hours now, and nothing," Mitchell was saying. But Sam and Teal'c had stopped walking.

"Cameron, that Goa'uld is here," Sam said.

"Really?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Where?"

"In the forest," said Teal'c.

They walked towards the forest, when Sam stopped them. She nodded at the tree line. They looked and saw a girl about twenty. She had long, golden hair and a long, white dress on.

"We won't hurt you," Sam called to her.

She came out and walked over to them. "I am Nephthys. I will not harm you, either."

"Is there anyone else alive?" Sam asked.

"No. They were wiped out by a plague." She seemed hesitant.

"Ok then. Well, come with us and meet our other team member. Oh this is Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c and I'm Samantha Carter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." And off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched as they left. He wanted to go to her, speak to her, but knew he could never do that.

Why didn't her other love him? He thought at least the other would. Something obviously went wrong.

If only he could reveal himself. Maybe she would love him. But he can't. He's dead to her. He couldn't decide.

Finally, he made up his mind. He would leave at night. And he would belong to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel heard footsteps and looked up. He saw someone beautiful coming with the rest of the team. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Nephthys. Nephthys, that's Daniel Jackson," Cameron introduced them.

She bowed. "It is good to meet you, Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah. Same here. Was she the only life?"

"Yeah. Everyone else was wiped out by a plague," Sam informed him.

"Oh. Ok."

"Find anything else, Jackson?" Cameron asked.

"No. Nothing. I guess only Ra, Osiris and- you- lived here."

"Ra and Osiris abandoned this place many centuries ago to take their own planets," Nephthys told them.

"Then this is before Abydos. Fascinating," Daniel said, smiling.

"Yes. Abydos belonged to Ra. Osiris was believed dead by us for some time until I saw her again three years ago. She never claimed a planet. I stayed here. As people came, they believed I was their goddess, but I told them not to worship me," Nephthys said.

"Well, Ra and Osiris are dead now," Daniel told her.

"I figured as much. They were not the best company and never got along with anyone. Your weapons are primitive. I could teach you how to make more advanced weapons."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked. "We're enemies of the Goa'uld."

"I am a kind of renegade Goa'uld. As I said I asked those who came here not to worship me. I never had Jaffa. I never wanted power or rule over a planet."

"Why didn't you want those things?" Daniel asked her.

"The sarcophagus has a big hand in the greed and power in a Goa'uld. I do not like it."

"Why?"

"I feel my hosts fear of enclosed spaces. I will not go in it."

'You're basically a Tok'ra if you are in sync with your host," Sam said.

"Yes I am, aren't I?"

"Ok. We should get back to the SGC," Mitchell said.

"Wait. I want to stay, keep looking around. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I have to," Sam said.

"Ok. Daniel, take Nephthys back. We'll keep looking around," Mitchell told them.

Daniel dialed the gate. When they got home, Daniel explained everything to General Landry. He agreed to letting Nephthys stay on base and help them.


	5. Chapter 5

"These are our VIP quarters. You're staying here," Daniel told Nephthys.

As he was leaving, she called out, "You lost someone close, didn't you?"

He hesitated, then said, "My wife. That was years ago."

"But you still miss her."

"Yes."

"I can allow you to see her again."

He turned to face her. "How?"

"I just need to see her picture."

"How is it possible?"

"I am not sure. I have always had this ability. Perhaps it is the host. Who knows. Do you wish to see her again?"

"Well, of course, but-"

"Then bring me a picture of her."

"No, see, I'm not sure if this a good idea. Seeing her again may be more painful than just remembering her smile and laugh. You know what I mean?"

"Perhaps."

"On the other hand, I would love to speak with her and hold her one last time."

"I see. Let me know when you are ready, Daniel."

He nodded and left her alone. In his room, he looked at Sha're's picture, trying to decide what to do. He would love to be with her again. But he knew that when it was time to leave her, the pain would return full force. Then he suddenly got a thought. He ran to speak to Nephthys.

He knocked. "Come."

"Can you bring people back to life?" he asked her, out of breath.

"I'm afraid not. I assure you that if I could, would without hesitation."

"Ok. Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

She stayed. Did she know he was here? Did she want to see him?

It was night. She was asleep. It was time to go to her.

She looked so beautiful. He wanted to stay, but was afraid she would wake up.

As he was bending to touch her face, she stirred. He became afraid and ran away.

He overheard them in the morning. She was speaking.

"I had the strangest dream. I was home and I felt someone watching me. I turned and..."

"And what?"

"I thought I saw someone familiar. I don't know who, though."

The truth was Sam did know. It was Fifth. But he was dead.

Why was he in her dreams? And why did she have the feeling that someone was watching her while she slept?


	7. Chapter 7

Back on the base, Nephthys was getting frustrated with Siler and Dr Lee. And Daniel was trying to decide whether he should see Sha're again, and now he had help.

"You know the pain would come back if you saw her again. I see your problem. If it were me, I wouldn't want the pain. But it has been six years now, right? I honestly think you could handle the pain. You're strong enough, Daniel. I think you should do it," Vala was advising him.

"Ok, thanks. I'm still not sure."

She nodded and left him alone.

Meanwhile, Nephthys was trying to explain to Lee and Siler how to make zat guns.

"You need to mold liquid Naquadah and-"

"We don't have liquid Naquadah," Lee said.

"Then find some. Otherwise, you can't make these."

"Where would we get some?"

"Do you have a second Stargate on earth?"

"Yes."

"Then melt it down."

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?" She was getting angry.

"Because someone else owns it!"

As they were fighting, Siler slowly backed out of the room, then ran to his quarters.

Daniel saw him running and went to find out what happened.

"Don't go into the lab. Dr Lee and Nephthys are arguing and it might get ugly," Siler told him.

"Oh god." Daniel immediately ran to the lab.

He was at the other end of the hallway where the lab was and he could hear them yelling.

"What is Russia?"

"A county on earth! I thought I told you this already!"

"Well why do they have it!"

"Because they found it!"

"How!"

"Calm down!" Daniel yelled as he ran in. They turned and looked at him. Lee looked angry and frustrated. Nephthys was both frustrated and confused/ but they had stopped yelling.

"Look, I'll I can tell you, Nephthys, is that we can't take the Stargate from Russia because they are our allies," Daniel explained.

"So trade for Naquadah on some other planet."

"Is there any on your planet?"

"I do not believe so."

"Ok. I'll get some help. No more fighting between you two." And he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was walking through the woods, knowing someone was here. Where were they hiding?

Suddenly, she heard someone walking near her position. "Hello?" she called out.

Then, he stepped out. She was in shock. He was dead. The Replicator-Sam killed him for power. She knew that had happened. Yet here was Fifth, standing right in front of her.

"You're dead," she finally said.

"No I am not."

"How?"

"My pieces were blasted to another planet. They had become resistant against the weapon. They reactivated when they landed and recreated me."

"But when I activated the Ancient weapon, you should have been destroyed."

"I landed here after you activated it. And Nephthys was so happy to have a companion again, she didn't care who I was. I've missed you, Samantha." He smiled.

"Ok. Look, I have to go report in. But I swear I will return."

"No! You can't leave me again! I've lost you too many times. You cannot leave these woods. If you do, I will leave and quickly kill all your friends here."


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel wasn't sure if this would work. He knocked on Vala's door. "Yeah."

"Vala, who do you trade with to get Naquadah?" Daniel asked.

"Well, the people I traded with became my enemies when we first met."

"They were the only ones, weren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Daniel!" Nephthys was yelling down the hall. When she reached them, she said, "My planet does have Naquadah. I just remembered Ra kept some from us. But I know he hid it."

"That's great. Take us, please."

She nodded and ran off. She went to ask General Landry's permission. He agreed and called Daniel to suit up. Vala went with them.

"Carter, the gate's opening," Mitchell called over the radio.

"Who is it?"

"Jackson and the Goa'uld. Oh and Vala too."

"Ok. Let me know if anyone else comes through."

"You got it." Why was Carter acting strange today? "What's up, Jackson?"

"Ra had a hidden stash of Naquadah here that we need."

"Where?"

"I will take all of you," Nephthys said.

As they were walking away from the gate, it opened and a Prior came through.


	10. Chapter 10

"It has been some time, Samantha," Fifth said.

"Carter," Mitchell called again.

"What now?"

"A Prior just came through the gate."

"Why? This planet has no one."

"It has us and I think he means to kill us soon."

"On my way." And with one last look at Fifth, she ran of.

He decided to follow her t the edge of the woods, so she wouldn't know he was there.

Carter ran up next to Vala. "What've I missed?"

"He's been saying a prayer for us before we die, apparently. On and on..."

Finally, the Prior was done. "The first to go will be the last to come," he said.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm going to die first," Sam said.

"What? Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because I came last."


	11. Chapter 11

Fifth heard all of this. "I cannot let him kill Samantha. I love her. She must be with me!"

The Prior pointed his staff at Sam. "Do not be afraid, child. I will kill you quickly and will feel only a little pain," he said.

The staff lit up. As the power that was meant to kill Sam flew, Fifth ran as fast as Superman and took the blast full force.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam felt ready to die. She closed her eyes as he pointed the staff at her. She heard what he was saying. She could power building and she felt it fly.

But it did not hit her. She felt no pain at all. She did however feel something like hard rain hit her. When she opened her eyes, she saw little replicator pieces everywhere.

"He followed me," she said, on the verge of tears.

"Sam," Daniel started. "Was that Fifth who just ran in front of you?"

She nodded, tears falling.

"I thought he was dead."

"No. He survived everything. Except this." She felt the waterfall of tears and watched as they fell on the pieces of Fifth.

"Are you alright, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said. Suddenly, she felt the power build again. The Prior still meant to kill them.


	13. Chapter 13

As Daniel saw the staff glow, he had an idea. He ran to the DHD and dialed P4X-639. The gate kawhooshed and took most of the Prior, including the top half of his staff.

"Whoa! Jackson!" Mitchell exclaimed. "What the hell did you do!"

"I knew that the Prior was close enough for the flush to get him. Believe me, I'm proud of having to be so violent," Daniel explained.

"Oh. Nice job."

As Daniel looked to make sure the others were okay, he saw two things. One was Sam gathering Fifth's pieces. The other was Nephthys, who was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Teal'c saw this as well and lifted her up. "Daniel Jackson, you should dial earth."

Daniel did and they rushed Nephthys to the infirmary. Dr Lam said, "She's dying. Usually she would use a sarcophagus, but we don't have one."

"She doesn't like them. The host is claustrophobic and so is she," Daniel told her.

"Well then, no one can help her. Not even the hand device can help." Lam said and left, leaving Daniel and Nephthys alone. Daniel was leaving when-

"My offer still stands, Daniel," Nephthys called. "I have enough power to show you her."


	14. Chapter 14

She was as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe even more. He was so glad he accepted Nephthys' offer.

He waved goodbye to Sha're. Suddenly he was next to Nephthys again.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Daniel Jackson." And with that, she closed her eyes and was dead.

Daniel pulled the blanket over her head and he remembered when he Sha're die.

As he was walking to the elevator, Vala ran up next to him.

"Nephthys is dead," he told her.

"Did you accept her offer?"

He just smiled. As he was smiling, Vala saw a tear run down his cheek. And Vala knew that he had endured the pain.

Sam was holding a jar as she walked up to her door. In the jar were the pieces of Fifth she had collected from the planet. She would keep them with her at home. In a way, he was getting his wish. He would be with her forever.


End file.
